A Different World
by Myralie
Summary: 14 year old Marilyn doesn't always fit in, but when reading Fairy Tail she escapes from reality and feels like she's there, watching them before her very eyes. Then one day her wish comes true, flipping her whole life upside down. Will it be a disaster or a blessing in disguise? (Most Fairy Tail characters included) NOTE: Discontinued/if you wanna publish the rest/continue it u may
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

 _Ugh. I hate my life right now. I'm tired and angry and that's not exactly the best mixture. I'm new at my school at I seem to be screwing everything up. From the way I look the way I act, it's just not a good day for me._

 _At least I'm not the only oddball. My mom's kind of wacky. But that's not really a comforting thought._

 _Maybe I'm going to end up like her!_ I fretted inside my head. _Oh Lord, please don't make that happen. You know, maybe I'm the oddball at school cause I have my mom's blood running through my veins. No. Don't think about that Marilyn. Ugh. I have a pretty name and an ugly face. I'm more mature then most of my class, but I have a tiny head and big shoulders. That makes me look ugly._ _But whenever I see a cat, even my cat, I usually talk in a high pitched voice for some unknown reason and say "kitty!" or "meow meow" or something weird along those lines. At least I get good grades. So that means I'm probably smart right? But onow thing I've got going for me._ I sighed at looked up at the bright blue, cloudless sky.

Sometimes I wish I could escape life.

Live in Earthland.

In Ishgar.

In Fiore.

In Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Hi! I'm new here and I love Fairy Tail. I would really appreciate it if you could review this and give me some feedback. Also sorry it's so short. The first part is not the best, I know, but it gets better. I promise! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! Before you read the chapter I just wanted to let you know that the next few chapters will be fairly short and confusing, but by chapter 5 everything will make more sense. So please bear with me until then. Thanks!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

People say be careful what you wish for. And I would soon discover the real meaning of that saying or myself.

I was walking down Baker Street with some groceries in hand headed to my house. Well not my house, I'm only in 9th grade. I was just running an errand. Setting my groceries down next to me, I stopped to tie my shoe. I briefly closed my eyes. Why? I don't know. But I do know this:I felt kind of funny.

I got up and looked around. _Is it just me or did I somehow move to a different street?_ I thought to myself.

I grabbed my groceries and checked the street sign and sure enough I had. I was now on Orange Boulevard, the road that intersects with Baker Street near my house.

 _Weird. Maybe I got the streets mixed up? But how could I have done that?_

I shrugged it off and kept walking, although what had just happened was still being processed in the back of my mind.

* * *

I unlocked and opened the welcoming red door that belonged to my skinny, two-story house.

"I'm back!" I shouted after closing and relooking the door.

No reply.

 _Guess she's still out shopping._

After placing the keys on the kitchen counter, I unloaded the groceries and walked up to my room where I flicked the lights on. I sat down and sighed, smiling while thinking to myself.

 _Finally. Now I can watch Fairy Tail._

I was at what I considered the best part of the Tartarus arc. I loved Fairy Tail so much that I owned all mkst all of the manga and I had watched almost all of the episodes twice. I was pumped for the Ezel vs. Wendy fight.

 _I wish I could be a mage too. I'd be so awesome. I could use teleportation, transformation and requip. Those are always good to have. Hmm. I'd love to use arc of time or arc of embodiment. Those are pretty powerful. Or some slaying magic...wait. Oh my gosh. How did I never think of it before. There are three different types of slaying magic. And just like how all magic comes from one original magic, all slaying magic could come from one type of slaying magic. U_ _ltimate Slayer Magic(or at least that's what I'm calling it for now)._

 _Slaying Magic had to come from somewhere, right? So I could could be a Slayer, that is if I could use magic, and it would be really powerful. If would probably be a combination of Earth (for stuff like iron that comes from the earth), Sky (for Sky, Lightning, Light, and Shadow Magic), Water (for ice and water), and Fire. Wait, what about Poison? Well I guess that would be a fifth element._

* * *

Thud. Thud. Thud.

 _Hmm. Wonder what that is. My mom's probably home._

I stepped out of my room and looked over the railing towards the front door. I slowly and quietly backed away toward my room holding one hand over my mouth holding back a gasp. Turning around I walked as quietly as I could manage into my room. I slowly, inch by inch moved my hand till it rested in the door handle and silently closed the door. I opened my closet door and took out my softball bat. Whoever came into my house was not a friend. He or she was dragging my mom by her hair. My mom looked to be passed out and blood was running down her face and her wrists were slit.

 _No! She can't be dead. I'll knock that person out with my softball bat, call the ambulance and police, and then they'll fix her up at a probably low cost. Right?_ I thought, trying to convince myself, although it didn't really work. _But what if that person has a gun? Oh no._

I looked down at myself and all of a sudden I stared glowing a faint aqua, then silver, then gold.

 _What's going on?_ I thought, confused.

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.

 _Okay. They're coming up the steps. Get ready._ I told myself.

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dun~! So, what do you think will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.

 _Okay. Get ready_. I told myself while tightening my grip.

The handle slowly started moving. My heart rate increased and I tried my best to breathe slowly and quietly. Then it burst open. I swung my softball bat, but the man used my mother as a shield.

 _Oh no...what did I do_?! I thought.

The man pointed his pistol at me and I almost fainted.

 _Clam down Marilyn. Remember when Erza blocked Bisca's bullets with her sword? Well I can do that with my bat. Oh, but I've never done anything like that before. I'll just gaurd my heart with it. That way he won't be able to kill me. But then what about my head?_ I thought.

BANG.

I gasped as a bullet flew by my check.

"That was a warning shoot." The man spat, "Put that thing down and put your hands up."

"I-If I d-do that, then will you promise to not sho-shoot me?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Now do as I say or I'll shoot you and this person." He threatened.

"No! Don't shoot her!" I cried, my eyes huge, "I'll put down my bat."

"Good girl." He put his pistol back and walked over to me. He set his hand down on my head and said, "You know I really wasn't looking forward to killing a girl today."

Then he dropped my mom and kicked me in the stomach. But for some reason, it didn't hurt one bit.

"Who are you?!" The man's voice seemed terrified.

I looked down at myself. I was glowing again. Aqua, then silver, then gold, then back to aqua again.

"What's happening to your hair? Why are you glowing?" The man asked.

 _Huh? My hair? What's happening with my hair?_ I stood up and the man drew out his gun. Pointing it at me.

"Put your hands up." He hissed through gritted teeth.

I put my hands up and asked as politely as I could, "Excuse me Mr, but could I go look in the mirror to see what you are talking about? Please?"

"Fine. Whatever." He said pressing his gun to my back, "But if you do anything I don't allow you to do, you're dead."

"Yes sir." I replied shakily and started walking towards my mirror.

 _Woah. I look like... I have magic._ I thought. My hair was sticking up and I was glowing a combination of aqua, gold, and silver. _How_ _is_ _this_ _possible?_

I lowered my hands and looked at them.

BANG.

Then blackness englufled me.

* * *

Slowly, I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings.

 _Where am I?_

"She's awake ma'am!" A deep voice yelled.

I closed my eyes again. "Where am I?" I asked quietly.

"You're at the hospital. You got shot in the back." A female voice answered, "Hello, I'm Doctor White. How are you feeling?"

"Not too great." I answered.

* * *

That day was the worst day of my life. I found out that my mother had died. My father was already dead so I was going to have to move to Johnson City, Tennessee to live with my aunt and uncle. My aunt used to be a teacher, so she decided she would homeschool me.

It had been two months since that fateful day and I had finally been discarded from the hospice and I was packing my things. I hadn't glown aqua, gold, or silver since then and I started to think it was just a dream. It never really happened, right?

* * *

 **I know you're probably thinking, _When are they going to get to the Fairy Tail part of this story?_ And I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait for the next chapter. I will be gone next week but I will try to write it the week after.**


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Marilyn! Breakfast time!" A female voice shouted from somewhere down below me. That voice belonged to my aunt who was most likely downstairs in the kitchen. My aunt and uncle owned a fairly small house, so I sleept in the attic.

I finished getting dressed, climbed down the latter that lead to the dinning room, and walked into the kitchen.

"Here. Take this." My aunt Ella shoved a plate with scrabbled eggs on it in my face.

"Where's Uncle Albert?" I asked, noting that I hadn't seen or heard him that morning so far. (My Uncle is loud so it's kinda hard to miss him)

"He's gone to work." Aunt Ella replied, sitting down at the table.

"Already?" I asked then looked at my watch.

 _Oh wow. I really slept in. I need to set an alarm clock or something. It's already 9:02._

* * *

Later that evening there was a horrible storm. The wind whipped the trees about, almost making some of them hit the house. Rain pounded the ground and lightning lit up the sky. Thunder cracked over and over again. We lost power and it was all very dark. My aunt was worried about me sleeping in the attic, but my uncle said it would be more dangerous to sleep on the couch that was located in front of a large window.

My uncle handed me a flashlight and I climbed up the latter that led to the attic while the storm continued on outside.

As I crawled into bed I noticed something weird. My sheets seemed to be glowing. I lifted up my arm and realized the sheets weren't glowing, I was.

Many questions raced through my head as I stared at my arm.

 _Am I dreaming? Or is this for real? Did I really glow back then? Why am I glowing now? Do I glow when I feel uneasy? I felt uneasy back then. Or do I glow when I'm in danger? That's nonsense! I could be dreaming for all I know. Ah whatever._

I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and foucused on trying to sleep, which meant I tried to not focus on anything. But that was easier said then done. With the storm as loud as ever it seemed impossible to fall asleep.

I groaned. _Ugh. Am I still glowing?_ I asked myself, to lazy to open my eyes. I slightly opened one eye. _Yup still glowing. Wait, why am I not freaked out by the thought that my skin is suddenly luminescent and no one else in the world that I know of has luminescent skin? Ah whatever. I'm probably too tired to think probably._

Then I closed my eyes and shortly fell asleep.

* * *

I coughed. _Hmm? What's that smell. It smells nice. Wait is that...smoke! It's a fire!_ I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and stared at my surroundings. There was a red glow and I was starting to feel hot. I jumped out of bed and opened one of my drawers in my desk and pulled out $68 (That was all my money) and hastily climbed down the latter.

The kitchen was ablaze and the flames were making it's way toward me.

"Aunt Ella! Uncle Albert! Where are you!" I screeched in panic. No response. Being the stupid person I was, I ran into the flames toward their bedroom. The flames caught hold of my shorts and started to lick my feet. Pain shot through me as I opened the door to the bedroom.

My Aunt and Uncle weren't in sight and the window was open, leading me to believe that they had jumped out and we safe. With the flames around me, I had no choice but to follow. I staggered toward the window, the painful burns slowing me down. When I reached the window I turned around and slid my legs out the window, the rest of my body following until I reached the ground. Then I let go of the window sill and dropped and rolled, putting out the fire with the help of the rain.

 _Wait. Rain? Then why is the fire spreading in the house. That's weird. How did it even start burning then? A match would have been put out easily so it wasn't that. Maybe that guy who killed Mom is trying to kill me again and he took my Aunt and Unlce hostage. Or maybe it was lightning? That would make the most sense._

I pulled out the money I stuck in my shorts. Let's see, two 5s and my 20 are burnt, but the 10s, 1s, and one 5 seem to be okay. I got up and walked to the front yard. My Aunt and Unlce looked anxiously at the house while a fireman ran inside and another was hosing down the house.

"Aunt Ella! Uncle Albert!" I yelled joyfully, running toward them.

"Marilyn. You're okay." My Aunt replied.

"No, she's not Ella. Look at her legs!" Uncle Albert scolded Aunt Ella.

"That doesn't matter," I brushed it off, "At least you're safe and... I managed to save $38! It's not much, but it's something."

"Are you telling me you risked your life for $38! Reckless." My Aunt huffed.

"No. I got the money and then risked my life to get to your bedroom to see if you got out safely. Then I jumped out the window and I'm here." I explained.

The firefighter who entered the house earlier came out and upon seeing me asked who I was.

"I'm Marilyn, Aunt Ella and Uncle Albert's niece." I replied.

"Hmm. Your legs look badly burnt. Can you move them?" He asked.

"Yes but they hurt." I answered.

"Mind if I carry you to the ambulance?"

"Nope."

Then he picked my up and carried me over to the ambulance.

* * *

 **Sorry. I lied. No Fairy Tail yet. I'm just writing what comes to mind. Also please review and please don't post any mean comments but constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi. I've been busy with school, sports, and other stuff... =_= Ugh! Kill me now!**

 **Anyway I'll try to post chapters more often after field hockey playoffs are over and I'm trying to write longer chapters. Sorry if it's too fast paced but I like writing stories like that. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

I blinked my eyes open. I was in some strange room. It looked to be a hotel room but I wasn't sure. I was lying down on a soft bed.

 _Ugh. I'm so HUNGRY! Why?_ Pain shot up through my legs as I moved them. I grunted and slowly stood up. Upon inspecting my legs I remembered what happened. _Oh! The house burned down because of lightning and I burnt my legs trying to rescue Aunt Ella and Uncle Albert._

"Marilyn! You're up!" My Aunt Ella exclaimed.

I whipped my head around and got tackled into a hug. As she released me from her tight grip, I replied, "Good Morning!"

"I have some bad news. Not only did our house burn down, but your school did too. The school is now located at the old campus, but it's fairly run down so they offered to pay people who were willing to clean it up $4 an hour. So I volunteered you and you'll be going tomorrow. Our insurance covers some things but only so much, so we all need to pitch in. I'm going to be working a part time job at the grocery store. Also, for now we are going to be living here. Well, I have to leave for work now. There's a banana for you on the counter. Bye!" She informed me then walked our hotel room's door.

"Bye!"

 _Well she was kinda blunt. That's unusual._ I sighed. _Why does life have to be so hard for me. This isn't normal, is it? I mean what are the chances that your mom will get killed and your aunt and uncle's house will burn down within the same year. Oh no, I think I lost my phone in the fire! Ugh. Now I can't listen to my music._

I breathed in sharply. My heart started to hurt. I could hear my head pounding and my hands started to feel as if they were burning. I dashed to the bathroom to run cool water over them, but as I took a step in, I froze. Looking into the mirror a saw a horrid sight, one that brought back painful memories. My hair standing up on its own and I was glowing a mixture of aqua, gold, and silver again.

"Mom..." I whispered to myself and then broke down in tears. _Why...why did I have to suggest that we split up? If we had just gone together to both stores instead of splitting up...then maybe she wouldn't have been killed._

I wiped my tears away and looked back into the mirror. I was back to normal.

I walked into the small hotel kitchen and picked up the banana and began to eat.

 _Life would be so much easier if all my problems were a monster and all I had to do to defeat it was punch it real hard a few times or maybe stab it or something. Well, since I have nothing to do, I might as well se if there are any books here to read or paper and pens to draw with._ I thought as I stood up to throw away my banana peel.

* * *

"Hello everyone. Most of you know me, but incase you don't, I'm Mr. Cremshaw, this school's secretary. Unfortunately, the school burned down due to multiple lightning stricks. But thanks to the many donations we received, we have been able to buy new textbooks and cleaning supplies. This is the old campus that was abandoned some 30 years ago when we finished construction of the new campus. We've decided to finish out the year in this building, but it needs to be cleaned before we can use it. So thank you all for coming out here today to help us." The secretary addressed the small crowd before him. He stepped down from the platform and a women took his place.

"Alright everyone! If you want to clean the classrooms up, please go over there," she instructed while pointing to an area near me, "and if you want to clean up the hallways and lockers, please go over here with me. Also those who wish to clean the bathrooms please go over there where Mr. Cremshaw is standing. Thank you!"

I shuffled over to the area for people who wanted to clean up the classrooms. There were about 20 or so of us.

"Hi everyone. I'm Mrs. Berkly. There are only 12 classrooms here, so it won't be a huge task, but I've decided to split you all up anyway. If you want to clean a classroom with a partner, let me know. Ok, so who wants to clean the Spanish classroom?" Mrs. Berkly asked.

A girl I recognized as Helena raised her hand. "I'll do it."

"Anybody want to be partners with her? No? Ok."

She checked her list before asking, "There are two science rooms. Who wants to do the first Science room?"

Now it was my turn to raise my hand. I noticed that a boy named Jackson also raised his hand.

"Ok. Jackson and Marilyn."

* * *

 _Creak_.

"Hmm. I think we need to put a little bit of oil in the hinges." I said, inspecting the door.

"Yeah." Jackson agreed.

Jackson walked into the room and turned on the lights. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and was a bit shorter than most boys his age.

The classroom had dust coated desks, an empty bookcase filled with cobwebs, and a small sink with some test tubes and beakers on the counter beside the sink. There were dents in the old wooden floor, but the walls didn't seem to bad.

"You wanna dust the desks? I can get the bookcase, counter, and scrub the sink." Jackson suggested.

"Sure," I nodded my head, "And then I can get some oil for the door."

Then we compleated our tasks in companionable silence.

* * *

 **Okay. Quick interruption from me, the author. This next part Will be from Jackson's point of view. Then there will be a line marking the change back to Marilyn's view. There will also be a star * at the end of Jackson's view, just to make sure I don't confuse you. Thank you. Now back to the story.**

* * *

Thud. Thud. Thud.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to get the oil now." Marilyn stated as she walked out the door.

 _What a wierdo._ I sighed inwardly. _There._

I stepped back to admire my work. The sink was now sparkly clean. Almost too sparkly. But whatever.

 _I wonder if I missed any cobwebs on the bookcase._

I looked at the side closer and noticed I missed a spot. I wipped the dust away the find a small phrase etched into the wood.

 _Huh? "Push to uncover mysteries of other worlds." What the heck does that mean? Guess I should see what the teachers think about it._

"I found the oil!" Marilyn announced upon her arival.

"Hey come look at this," I mointioned for her to come over. *

* * *

"What is it?" I asked.

"Read this," Jackson pointed at some words carved into the wood.

 _"Push to uncover mysteries of other worlds." What? It's probably just some joke to try and trick people. But maybe it's real. Or could it be a trap?_

"I know this may sound stupid," Jackson began, "But I think we should press it to see if it actually does anything. And if it's just a stupid prank, then oh well. Cause otherwise my curiosity is gonna kill me."

"Sure. Why the heck not? So you wanna press it? Or should I?"

"You can."

"Okay," I replied, stepping forward. I took a deep breath and pushed it.

"Umm. I don't think I did anything," I said.

"Well there might be something behind the bookcase or underneath, so maybe the words want you to push the whole bookcase away." Jackson suggested.

"Good idea."

This time I pushed the bookcase a few feet.

"Really? I thought there might have been at least something," Jackson sighed, deflated.

I looked at the floor where the bookcase had originally been. Something seemed off. I crouched and inspected the wooden floor.

"Jackson. Look. There's a purple glow coming from a crack in the floor."

"What?" He sat down and inspected the floor, "You're right."

Jackson got up and started looking around the room.

"What are you looking for?" I inquired.

"Something that can pry the wood open so we can see what's underneath," He explained.

"Okay," I said and joined his search.

A few minutes later we found an old wrench.

"I think this'll work," Jackson said, holding up the rusty tool.

I nodded my head and we walked over and tried prying the wood open. After a minute or so of struggling, Jackson was able to break part of the floor. We continued working on the hold until it was big enough for someone to fall into. The glow was extremely bright and lit up the whole room. Inside were little, blue bubbles floating around. I reached out my hand and touched one. To my surprise, it didn't pop. Instead it rose until it came out of the hole. Inside I could see images of some place that seemed to be out in the woods. Then there were images of mountains, then plains, cities, and caves.

"Is this some sort of weird satellite image thing?" Jackson scratched his head, bewildered.

"I...I don't know. Touch another of those bubble things. I wonder if it'll do the same thing as this one," I ordered.

The same thing happened. After he touched it, it came out of the hole and also held various, changing images inside. I looked at it closer. Something seemed a bit off.

"Huh? What? No. That can't be." I muttered. There were images that contained wizards practicing magic. And they were not just any wizards. They were Fairy Tail mages.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter :)**

 **Please write a review and let me know what you think about this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello! I am back. Now that field hockey season has ended and Thanksgiving is here, I've been able to write more. So without further ado, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"What are those?" Jackson inquired, reaching out to touch the bubbles, "And who are these people?"

I awoke from my temporary shock and managed to answer, "This...There is an anime called Fairy Tail. These are... are the characters from the show. And I recognize some of the towns. Like that one. It's the capital city, Crocus. And there is Magnolia. And that looks like Tenrou Island. And is that the Lamia Scale guild hall?"

"Huh?" Jackson asked, confused, "That doesn't make any sense. Actually none of this makes any sense!"

"I know this is probably a horrible idea, but what do you think would happen if we jumped down that hole?" I questioned, peering down into the hole.

"I don't know. Hey I have an idea. I'll grab your ankles and lower you down so you can get a look and see what's down there."

I crossed my arms, "Uh, no. I'm not gonna do that. I could fall you know."

"Well I'll have a tight grip on you." Jackson argued.

"Well if you're so sure that I won't fall, then how about I lower you down so you can look."

"That wouldn't work though. I'm pretty sure I'm a lot heavier than you."

"Fine. Whatever. I'll do it." I said, finally caving in.

I squinted my eyes as he lowered me into the hole. " _Geeze_ it's bright." I muttered under my breath.

"Can you see anything?" Jackson yelled down into the hole.

"Gimme a sec to let my eyes adjust to all this light," I replied.

"Okay," came the reply.

"Hmm. I- I think I see something. It looks sorta like... like a town. A medium sized town."

"Uhh. So at first I thought there was some weird projection thing down there...but you're telling me it's actually a town? What the heck is this madness?!"

"Good question."

"No need to be sarcastic," Jackson muttered.

"Huh? I wasn't being sarcastic," I replied innocently.

He just rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Can you pull me back up now?"

* * *

 **Jackson's point of view.**

* * *

"Uhh..." I trailed off and bit my lip.

"Please?" Marilyn asked.

"Well there's kind of a problem."

"What?" Marilyn asked, growing impatient.

"I can't." I said flatly.

"You can't!" Marilyn repeated, "You said that since I was lighter weight you'd be able to make sure I wouldn't fall easier. So how come you can't pull me up?"

"Well, you're heavier than I expected," I answered bluntly.

* * *

 **Marilyn's Point of view.**

* * *

"Hey!" I pouted.

I felt his grip on my ankles start to loosen as his arms grew tired and his palms grew sweaty.

"Uh. Jackson. I- You're gonna drop me!" I cried as panic took over me.

 _I-I'm not ready to die. If that's truely a town down there and this is a portal of some sorts, then I could fall to my death!_

* * *

 **Jackson's point of view.**

* * *

 _Urgh. She's getting heavy. I...gotta...hold on._

"I'm trying. Can you hold on to the edge of the hole?" I grunted.

"No. It's too far up," Marilyn replied, her voice shaking.

"Okay. Do you see anything that looks soft down there?"

"N-No."

 _I can barely hold on. If only there was something soft she could land on. Oh wait! I have an idea._

"Are there lots of people in the streets?" I asked.

She studied the streets before answering, "Yes."

"And do you think if I dropped you, you could fall into one of those streets?" I questioned further.

"Why are you asking me that?" Her voice was barely audible.

"Just answer the question!" I yelled as I noticed my grip slipping.

"Yes!" Marilyn replied, her voice filled with fear.

"Then..." I started, my voice soft, "I'm gonna let you go."

* * *

 **Marilyn's point of view**

* * *

Tears filled my eyes.

 _I-I'm going...to die_. I thought. And then he let go.

As I was falling I turned around and saw Jackson jump through the hole. My eyes widened.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making sure you don't die. If I just watched you from up there, then I wouldn't be able to tell if you were safe, and then I'd probably assume you died and blame myself," He answered truthfully.

Still falling on my back, I looked up to the hole.

"Besides, we can get back sometime soon, right?" Jackson continued more cheerfully.

"No. We won't. Look," I said with a monatone voice as I lifted my arm to point towards the hole. It was slowing starting to close up.

And then everything went black.

* * *

 **I am sorry this chapter is short. This chapter is only about 800 words, so it's short compared to my last chapter which was a little over 1,700 words. But this is a good place to end the chapter for me and I think you all know what's coming next. Tell me in the comments!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I'm back! Instead of spending my free time working on creating a new chapter, I decided to go back and to the old chapters and fix spelling errors, add in information that I felt make the story flow better, and take out useless information. But I also had Exams last week. Exams are tiring(I had to take 6 exams in 4 days. A Life Science Exam, a US history Exam, an Algebra Exam, a French Listening Exam, an English Exam, and a written French Exam) But with me I have a little Christmas present for y'all, the next chapter!**

* * *

"Uggh." I moaned. My head was throbbing and there was a sharp pain in my shoulder. Slowly I opened my eyes. Above me was a ceiling of dark, wooden planks. I tried to turn my neck, but it barely moved. Instead pain shot through my body.

"I think she's awake." A high pitched voice murmured somewhere off in the distance.

"Hmm. That's good." A deeper voice responded.

"Can I...have some water?" I croaked.

"Sure." The higher voice replied and a few minutes later, a small hand offered me a glass.

"Thanks," I managed to reply before taking the glass and gulping down its contents.

"Ya know, it's a miracle you survived. What were you doing falling from the sky?" The deeper voice asked.

"That's rude. You shouldn't talk like that Gray," scolded the higher voice.

"Hey, that wasn't rude. It was a good question," Gray said.

I slowly started to sit up. It was painful, but I was happy that I could now get a good look everything around me. There were several other beds in the room, at least 5, and a bookshelf. I noticed Jackson lying on a bed across from mine and identified the people previously speaking as none other than Gray Fullbuster and Wendy Marvell.

 _Hmm. Since Wendy's here, that means we got to be after the Oracion Seis arc. And then depending on everyone else's ages, maybe even past the time skip._

"You must be Gray Fullbuster and Wendy Marvell, right?" I asked.

"That's correct," Wendy nodded her head, "What's your name?"

"Marilyn," I replied, "Marilyn Lakeford. And that's Jackson," I motioned toward his sleeping body.

"Hey. Wait here. I'm goin' to get the master," Gray said before shuffling out of the room.

A few minutes later Makarov came in and sat down on the side of my bed. "Hello young lady. I'm glad you're awake. I'm Makarov, the master of the Fairy Tail guild."

"I'm Marilyn. It's nice to meet you. So... umm.. this is kind of a weird question but... what year is it?" I asked hesitantly.

 _I hope he doesn't think I'm weird._

"It's X784. Does your head hurt at all? I hope this is just short term memory loss,"he asked, the last part to himself.

"Uh, yeah. But I'm sure I'll be fine in a few days," I replied.

"So Gray tells me you and this boy over here fell out of the sky on him, Natsu, and Lucy. Thankfully though, Aries was able to add a little padding to your fall, but you still broke some bones. So, why were you falling from up so high?" The Master inquired.

 _How should I answer this question? I could tell them the truth, but they'll probably just brush it off as brain damage. Or I could tell them my head hurts and I can't remember... Nah. I'll just tell them that I'll tell them later and talk to Jackson about it first._

"Well you're going to think I'm stupid if I tell you so I'd rather not right now," I said sheepishly.

"I won't think you're stupid, Marilyn. Go on ahead and tell me," Makarov urged.

"Uhh. I'll tell you later. I'm kinda sleepy and it's sort of a long story," I lied, fake yawning.

"Well. Then I'll leave and let you rest," he said before getting up and leaving the room with Gray and Wendy right on his tail.

I let out a sigh. _What did I get myself into? I mean, this is amazing, but...well...I guess I won't ever be returning to earth. Hope my aunt and uncle are okay._

* * *

"Wake up," a voice whispered in my ear, "Marilyn, wake up," the voice hissed, this time louder than before.

"Huh?" I opened my my eyes to see Jackson in front of me. _I guess I ended up falling asleep._

"What do you want?" I stretched my arms and sat up.

"When we were falling, I-I said that we could go back. But then you said 'No. We won't.' Why?" His eyes seemed to pierce through my soul.

I lowered my head, "As we were falling the hole, it was starting to close up," I lifted my head to look Jackson straight in the eyes, "Look, I know you probably don't want to accept it, but we're never going back. Ever. It's just not possible to find where the hole was and make a new one. Especially if it was some sort of portal. Cause we wouldn't even know how to make it."

"But my friends...my family. I never got to say goodbye," Jackson said solemnly while fighting back tears.

"I didn't either. My mom was the only family I had, well other than my aunt and uncle, and then one day she just... died. I don't know why but som man killed her and tried to kill me too, but somehow I survived. Then I went to live with my aunt and uncle and... I didn't get to say bye to them either." I tried to not tear up.

"I'm sorry. About your family," He tried to comfort me.

"It's-," I started to say before I got broken off when the door burst open.

"Hey. Looks like your both up," shouted a pink haired teenager.

A blond haired girl who looked about the same age rolled her eyes and said,"Yes Natsu, they are up so go in the room already."

"Yeah, man. Quit holding us up," came the voice of Gray and Natsu walked over to where Jackson and I were.

" You two feeling better now?" Lucy asked.

"Well my shoulder and head still hurts, but not as much," I replied.

"I think I twisted this ankle," Jackson pointed to his right ankle," and my arm hurts a little. But overall I'm fine."

"So could you tell us what you were doing falling from the sky?" Natsu inquired while Wendy bent down to examine Jackson's foot. _Wait. When did Wendy get here?_

 _"_ Well we uh...fell through a hole?" Jackson tried.

"You see we found this hole in a classroom we were cleaning up that was glowing. So when we checked it out, these little bubbles with images came out. So then we decided to see what was down the hole," I began.

"And then," Lucy urged.

"We fell," Jackson finished bluntly.

"Uh. How?" Gray scratched his head.

I decided to tell them the truth, "We came from a different... what would you call it? Not a different planet but from like a parallel universe or different dimension. I don't really know how to explain it."

"Really? Does that mean you're from Edolas?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"No," I admitted.

"Then how did you know my name?" Wendy asked as she finished a healing spell on Jackson and moved on to me.

"Well. Where we come from, there are some stories about this place and you just happen to be in parts of it so I knew who you were," I explained, "Just like how I know you are Natsu Dragneel, a fire dragon slayer, and you are Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial mage," I pointed to them.

"Are we famous in your world?" Lucy asked eagerly. _I must say I'm quite surprised they took the news that we came from a different world this easily. It's probably because they know different worlds like Edolas exist._

"Well, most people don't know you exist, but you're quite popular among anime and manga fans. Well those who have read or watched Fairy Tail."

"What are amine and maga fans?" Gray asked.

"Anime and manga fans," I corrected," are-"

BOOM!

* * *

 **Merry Christmas everybody and a Happy New Year!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Happy New Year(even though I'm about 2 months late) and Happy Late Valentines Day! I hope you still love me after this way to long break between last chapter and this one, but i** **t's nice to see you all in 2018! Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I've been having a major writing block. Like HUGE. I haven't been able to write anything decent for like two months so I _really_ need some reviews or pms to help me keep moving along. And I know I always say this, but business also. But mostly a writing block. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

BOOM!

Fear struck me as I quickly rushed over to the window, the others right behind me. The town was shaking and for some odd reason it started...shifting? And bells were ringing? _What's going on here?!_

"What's with all of the noise?" Lucy inquired.

"Sounds like bells," Wendy added.

"That's awesome," Gray chuckled "You know what the bells mean, Natsu?"

"'Course I do. Old man Gildarts is coming back home!" Natsu grinned.

 _Wait._ The _Gildarts Clive? Is this real or just a joke?_

"Oh yeah!" Happy shouted, pumping a paw into the air.

"Wait. Who's Gildarts? Are they in the guild? I don't think I've ever heard of him before," Lucy asked.

"He's our strongest wizard. Some call him the ace of Fairytail," Gray explained.

 _Oh my gosh! It's real! I get to see Gildarts up close, face to face in real life? Yes! Woohoo!_

 _"_ What? Are you serious? I thought Erza was the strongest here. He must be the king of breaking stuff," Lucy sounded surprised.

"Yea!" I exclaimed while practically bouncing off the walls, "And not only does his crash magic destroy almost everything,(at that Lucy eyes grew wide and said, "What?!") I've also heard tales of his bad luck with women! Now I get to see him face to face! Woohoo!"

"Why is meeting a man that has bad luck with women exciting?" Jackson deadpanned.

"Cause he's also a strong mage who might teach me some cool magic," I squealed in delight, "I've always wanted an extremely destructive magic. Oh and requip. I bet that would come in handy a lot." I'm pretty sure I had a crazy evil grin on my face because everyone (except Natsu) was looking at me like I was a maniac when I said the last part.

"Why are you guys lookin' at her like that? I like destroyin' stuff too," Natsu said in my defense, " I'm going back to the guild hall. You two want to come with me?"

"Sure," Jackson replied.

I nodded my head and Lucy and I also followed Natsu down the stairs to the lower level of the guild. Once I was in the guild hall, I noticed that though it looked large in the manga, in real life it was _HUGE_. And there were so many people. A few recognizable faces, but most were unfamiliar.

"It sure looks lively," I commented as Mira walked up to us.

"Oh, it's almost always this way. Just a bit crazier right now 'cause Gildarts is comin' back. He's the best. I'm sure you guys'll like him," the pink-haired teenager smiled, a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah. I get that Gildarts is an important guy, but why's everybody going crazy?"

"Well you see Lucy, Gildarts has been gone for three years. It's only natural that everyone would be this excited," Mirajane smiled.

"Three years? What has he been doing?"

"Well there are normal jobs, S-class quests, and above those SS-class quests. But above those are Decade Quests."

"Decade Quests?" Lucy's eyes grew even wider, which was weird because they were already really wide.

"Aren't they jobs that no one has been able to complete in less than ten years?" I asked.

"Correct!" Mirajane happily replied, "But actually Geldart's took on something even bigger. A Century Quest."

"What? Are you joking? Who would want to take on a job that lasts a hundred years?!" Lucy asked, astonished.

"Only him," Mira shook her head.

I felt so excited that I thought I might burst, but I noticed that Jackson looked irritated and out of place.

I nudged Jackson in the arm, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yes. Everything's just _fine,_ " He said sarcastically.

"Hey, cheer up a bit, will ya? I know you probably miss all your friends and family. I do too, but think about all of the new friends we can make here and fun things we can do. We can have magic here, for God's sake. And about family," I continued in a softer tone, "This is our new family. Fairy Tail has been kind to us and I'm sure they'll continue to be. They saved our lives after all. The least we can do is be cheerful and help out where we can."

"Yeah. I guess you're right," he sighed before straightening up and smiling.

As I turned to face toward the front doors I heard a loud but friendly voice say, "Hey. I'm looking for a guild named Fairy Tail. Used to be around these parts."

In the doorframe stood a man, probably about 40 years old, with a long dark cloak, reddish-brownish hair, which he was scratching, and a brown bag on his back.

"This is it. Welcome home," Mira said while walking up to him.

"Who are you?"

"Mira. Don't you remember?"

"Mira? Wow! You sure have grown up a lot. And did you change some stuff around the guild too?"

"Geeze. How did he not notice that from outside," Jackson deadpanned.

"He's supposed to be our strongest mage?" Lucy softly asked skeptically.

"Hey Gildarts!" Natsu shouted as he made his way toward Gildarts.

"Now there's someone I recognize. How're you doing Natsu," He asked.

"Great. So fight me!" Natsu grinned as he lept toward Gildarts with a ball of fire in his hands, but Gildarts stopped his attack easily and sent him flying.

"Wow," Lucy breathed.

"Not today kid. Some other time," Gildarts sighed.

"He's still so awesome," said Natsu.

"You okay Natsu?" Happy asked, circling above where he lay on the floor.

"Wow. He really looks up to Gildarts," I commented.

"Yeah," said Mirajane as she walked back to us, "He's like a father to Natsu."

"Lots of new faces around here. A lot must have happened while I was gone," Gildarts said while looking around.

"Gildarts!" A voice shouted from the bar.

"Huh? Oh. Hi master. You look well."

"How did you do on the job?"

"Well...no good. Too much for me."

People started talking immediately.

"No way!"

"What?! But he's Gildarts!"

"Must be joking."

"He _failed_?"

"That's not right. Can't be."

"I can't believe he'd just give up," Gray shook his head.

"I see. So the job was to tough," the master said.

"Yeah. Sorry I couldn't finish it," Gildarts apologized.

"Hey, that's fine. You made it back in once peice and as far as I know, you're the only one to do that. That's no small feat," Master grinned and then took a gulp of beer or whatever was in his mug.

At that Gildarts broke into a smile. "Thanks master. Well I'd better go home now. Get some rest."

"You deserve it."

* * *

 **Again, apologies about the long wait and please give me a comment or pm to help me continue writing. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello and once again sorry I always take so long to update. I know I always make the same excuse, but once again buisiness and distractions and responsibilities and whatnot come before writing so delays in updates occur. That and (this is the main probablem) I keep on forgetting to write on fanfiction. Also please comment because without any feedback I can't improve my writing skills and sometimes I lose the will to write. So please comment. Thank you :) Also Happy Late Easter!**

 **Well, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Thanks master," Gildarts replied, "Well I'd better go home now. Get some rest."

"You deserve it," Master grunted as Gildarts walked toward the wall.

"Oh. Natsu. I have something for you. Stop by my place later," Gildarts smiled.

"Wait!" Mira called, but it was too late. Gildarts had used his crush magic on the wall to make a whole for him to walk through.

"Yeah?" He turned around and called.

"I was afraid he'd do that," Mira sighed while Lucy was freaking out. I on the other hand was doubled over in laughter. _The look on your face Lucy. It's priceless._

"You could've used the door you know!" Warren yelled, but Gildarts just turned around and continued on his way. Natsu and Happy followed shortly after.

"So this Gildarts guy. He and Natsu seem very close. Are they related somehow?" Lucy asked.

"No. from what I've heard they're just very good friends," I replied, composing myself.

"Right you are!" Mirajane said cheerfully as always, "Gildarts and Natsu have always been really close friends, even though Gildarts is much stronger than Natsu and Gildarts is usually out on quests. You see, Gildarts is kind of like a father to Natsu."

The rest of the day I spent getting to know everyone at the guild. Levy and I talked about some books and she agreed to lend me her Gale-Force reading glasses anytime I wanted until I had enough jewel to buy my own. Ezra was so uptight at the beginning of our conversation that I wasn't really sure if she liked me or not, but toward the end of our conversation she offered to teach me the basics of requip, so she probably didn't hate me. I was going to talk to Juvia, but she had this creepy smile on her face as she whispered "My beloved Gray" from where she was hidden behind one of the poles holding up the building. Her eyes were fixed on Gray as 'her beloved' subconsciously stripped(don't worry his underwear was still on) without realizing it during a little brawl that had started.

"Gray. Your clothes," Cana rolled her eyes as she sipped on a glass of wine.

"I don't have time for that!" Gray yelled, exasperated.

Next I went over to Freed who started explaining his letter magic, or runes, to me. After awhile Laxus walked by and I used this as my chance to escape Freed's boring lecture. I sat down at the bar and Mira game me a smoothie which I happily sipped on while talking about different card games with Cana.

"What's fan tan?" She asked.

"A Chinese card game," I replied.

"Chinese? Never heard of that before. What is that?"

"The Chinese are the people from China which is a country on the planet Earth. That is where I come from. Well, from Earth I mean, nlt China. I believe this place is called Earthland. They're similar in name, but there's no magic on a Earth."

"What?! How the hell did you survive?"

"We are much move advanced than here because of that. We've created airplanes which are giant metal thing that look like this," I said, drawing it with a lightpen, "and they can fly. There's a bunch of seats inside so you don't have to do any work. But it needs to be steered so there's a piolet. And to take off the plane needs gas. Lots of it. And..."

Our conversation carried on for awhile with me explaining the inventions of Earth and Cana asking questions. Then Cana said she'd finally had enough because "Earth is too confusing. They need to get some frickin' magic already." Finally after having some short conversations with a few other people I settled in a corner of the guild and started read through some of the books Levy gave me. On the top of the pile was _An Easy Guide to Beginners Magic._

 _Hmm. Let's see. Floatation Magic. This allows the wizard to float objects and move them around just by using their mind. Sounds like it could come in handy. I wonder if you can float yourself too. I'll just see what other Magics there are first._ Next were a few types that seemed pretty useless like Enlargement Magic which just makes non-living things larger. _Why have magic just for enlarging things? Wouldn't you want to be able to shrink things too like Brandish?_ Finally I came to what I was looking for. _Teleportation Magic. Maybe Mest'll show up soon. He could help me with this._

 _Okay. So to teleport first you need to visualize the destination you're headed to. Then you need to visualize yourself going there. And you have to concentrate of course. And create a small but powerful magical circle around your feet? What? How do you do that? I guess I'll figure that out in time. Oh shoot! I forgot. First you have to meditate or do something like that to build up ether-...ethernemo? No. Doesn't sound right... Ethernano! That's it and it has to build up in and expand my magical container._

* * *

"Hey Marilyn. Whatcha doin'?"

"Ugh. What do you want?" I huffed, opening one eye. I had been _trying_ to meditate but I kept on getting interrupted. I though that in the infirmary, which was were Jackson and I had been staying for the last few days, would be a good quiet place for meditation, but I was gravely mistaken.

"Geeze. Why'd you snap at me like that. I just wanted to know what you were up to," Jackson replied, vexed.

"I'm meditating so I can build up ethernano and eventually practice magic."

"What's ethernano?"

"Don't ask me. But you can join me if you wanna do magic to."

"Maybe later. Right now I'm starving. Are you gonna eat lunch or not?"

"No I'm going to meditate," I said, but then my stomach growled loudly.

"Looks like your stomach disagrees," Jackson chuckled.

"Ok. Fine. I'm coming," I gave in and followed him out the door. As we walked down the staircase I noticed Natsu sitting off to the side looking gloomy.

"Hey Natsu. What's up?" I asked.

"It's nothing," he brushed it off, "You guys seen Lucy anywhere?"

"Nope, sorry."

"She needs to get to the guild already so I can show her this awesome quest I found," Natsu pouted.

I then proceeded to walk over to the bar where Mire gave me a nice helping of scrambled eggs.

"Mmm. It's delicious!" I said between mouthfuls.

 _I really need to concentrate today though. Tenrou is coming soon. I need to be prepared._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I have Marilyn's main magic picked out but I'm still deciding on a sub Magic. So please take the poll I have in my profile page. If you come up with a cool idea for a new magic please PM and I will add it to the poll! Thank you!**

 **(Also I have gone back and fixed spelling errors and small things that don't make much sense so you might want to read it over again but I didn't change anything important)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Guys. SERIOUSL?! NOBODY TOOK MY FREAKIN POLL SO I HAD TO DECIDE MYSELF. AND ALSO NOBODY COMMENTED OR GAVE ME A PM! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO ASK? I NEED FUEL TO KEEP ME RUNNING JUST LIKE A FIREPLACE. THAT FUEL IS FEEDBACK AND IF I GET NONE IT TAKES ME LONGER TO WRITE HENCE I CANNOT UPDATE REGULARLY. If nobody reads this part and acts on it I will die (inwardly, so don't worry too much but still).**

* * *

I had a feeling you might skip the part above so I added this in for you guys:

"Hello! I am Marilyn. I would be able to do more this chapter but I can't... You know why? Cause nobody bothered to take less than 10 seconds to do the poll. I am upset because my writer had to go through a lot of trouble making up scenarios of what could happen further along in the story and why I might need one magic over another. She is still deciding at the moment but has ruled some ideas out. Please help her make her final decision by voting in her poll so I can get my sub magic already!" I pouted.

"Wow Marilyn," Jackson breathed, "I think that's the most I've heard you talk... like _ever_."

"Yeah. Whatever," I huffed.

* * *

I let out a long deep sigh.

"I don't think this is ever going to work. Are you sure this is how you get magic?" Jackson groaned.

"Well there was a wizard named Yuri Dreyar, the Master's father, who couldn't sit still because he had too much extra energy. He ended up running around to get his magic. So I think your mind has to be extremely focused in order to transform the ether and in the air into usable magic. However some people focus differently. For me I need absolute quiet and this place isn't really that quiet," I answered.

"Yeah. It's super loud but I just want to join in on the fun. I can't concentrate like this. Guess I'm like that Worry Dryer guy," Jackson stood up and stretched.

"It's Yuri Dreyar," I corrected, "And I think I'll go for a walk in the woods to try and clear my mind."

"Ok. Just be back by lunch," Jackson said casually.

"What are you? My mom?" I teased.

* * *

 _Ahh. The birds chirping, the flowers blooming, a little butterfly floating by. This is just what I needed. It's so peaceful here. Not that I don't like the guild, but this forest here is perfect. Oh! There's a little spring_.

Tucked away near a large rock was a small spring that was half full with lily pads and the home of at least two frogs.

"Guess this would be a good place," I said aloud to nothing in particular. And so I sat down and began meditating.

* * *

"Ow! Stop it," I swatted at the air with my hand sleepily.

"Shoot. I fell asleep," I continued, opening my eyes and sitting up. I blinked. _What? Why are there three cats in front of me?_ I held out my hand toward them, but they turned tail and fled into the woods. I heaved a sigh.

"Alright. Time to get some magic already..."

 _Nothing. No worries. No problems. Just me. Floating through the air. Ethernano surrounding me and coursing through my veins._

I repeated those phrases over and over again in my mind until it was clear, blank, and free from worry or distraction. Then I opened my eyes (I had closed them when I began meditating).

 _Wow. I did it... I actually did it! But... this is what I looked like. Back then. During the fire. Escaping the murderer._

That same blue, gold, and silver tint had come over my body yet again.

 _But this doesn't make any sense. So if I'm creating magic because of the ethernano here then that means... no. That can't be right. There's no ethernano on earth, right? Why does everything have to be so confusing. I'll talk to the Master about this. And Levy too, since she reads a lot of books which means she could have some knowledge about this._

And so I started the walk back to the guild, the glow fading away sometime along the way.


	11. Chapter 10

**DOUBLE DIGITS! IT'S CHAPTER** **10! And not only that, OVER 1,000 PEOPLE HAVE READ THIS STORY!**

 **Thank you guys so much for sticking with me this far! I would especially like to thank my 5 followers and 5 favorites:** AnimeGamerGirl23 **,** Gruvia and NaLu 4 life **,** fantasylovermagi **,** PancakeLover9000 **,** AnimeGamerGirl23 **(again. They follow my story and have favorited it. So thank you!),** JcL107 **,** zerefdragneelx791 **,** Blackmill321 **(who is not only following my story but me as a writer too!),** Blackmill321 **(again because they are just that awesome favoriting and following my story), and** Mirajane1 **!**

 **Sorry this took me like forever to write. I have no excuses other than writer's block and I didn't feel inspired to write.**

 **So anyway, this chapter will (hopefully) be special.**

* * *

"Hey Droy, you seen Levy?" The Master apparently had left while I was out in the forest due to an urgent call from the Magic Council. So, I had been searching for Levy in the guild hall but so far I had had no luck.

"Levy and Lucy went into town together. They were saying something about buying new outfits," Dory replied while stuffing his face with food.

"You really should stop that Droy," Jet said as he passed by us, "You're gonna get fat if you keep on eating so much."

I thought back to how much larger Dory got after the 7 year gap. "I agree."

 _Guess I'll just wait for them to get back._

* * *

Two hours later...

"Geeze. How long does it take to get a new outfit or two?" I groaned, throwing my hands up in defeat as I stomped out of the guild to search for them. But quickly I realized that it would probably be best if I did some shopping too. I looked out of place in my slightly ripped blue jeans, cream colored tank top, and converses.

 _Well, if I did get a new shirt I think something yellow might look nice. But that might contrast too much with my redish brownish hair. Then again it could look nice as long as the color isn't too bright. I don't want it to be too tight on me, so it should have a little extra fabric around the width. Maybe it could go up a bit in the front just enough to show my belly button or naval or whatever you want to call it. It would look nice if it went down a bit in the back. And no sleeves. Geeze. It's like I'm designing my own shirt. I_ _doubt I'll be able find anything that specific. Guess I'll just take a look around._

I continued walking through the town lost in thought imagining my new outfit.

"Marilyn!" A fimiliar voice called.

"Huh?" I turned around and saw Levy and Lucy. I inwardly sighed. _Stupid me. Why was I thinking about some imaginary outfit rather than looki_ _ng for them._

"Hi!" I greeted them.

"We're shopping for some new clothes. Want to join us?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Thanks. I was just thinking about getting some new clothes."

"Ok!" Levy said before they went around Magnolia, each of them getting a new outfit or two.

* * *

"Well that was fun," I sighed happily.

"Yeah, but next time we do something we should go to this amazing library! It's a couple stories high and is filled with books about magic, old languages, history, and other cool stuff!" Levy suggested cheerfully.

"Not that I don't like books, but it's not exactly the most interesting outing," Lucy chimed in.

"Actually I kind of agree with Levy," I said, "This was really fun, but I'm still just a beginner so going to that library might help me pick out what type of magic I want to use. And on top of that, sometimes it's nice to just sit down and read a book with a nice cup of hot chocolate or tea."

"That's a great idea Marilyn!" Levy all of a sudden got really excited, "We can invite people to join us in going to the library to check out some books and then we'll over to Lu's place for some tea or hot chocolate!"

"Why is it always at my place," Lucy grumbled, though she was obviously excited about the idea anyway.

 _Oh! I almost completely forgot to ask Levy!_

"Hey Levy, do you think it would be possible for someone who has never used magic before to use magic in a place that had no ethernano?"

"Hmm" Levy thought about it, "I would say probably not. But it might be possible if that person was exposed to a lot of ethernano previously and unconsciously absorbed part of its energy. You see, we can't use magic unless we can absorb ethernano. But we don't need a constant supply of ethernano to contually use magic."

"So basically we are like a battery. We need to be charged up to be able to do anything, but we never run out of charge?" I asked.

"What's a battery?" Lucy questioned. Levy looked confused too.

"Nevermind," I shook my head, "So, would it be correct to say that the more ethernano you absorb, the more powerful you are?"

"For the most part that's true, but not necessarily. You see, depending on the bloodline we are from, we are usually really good at one or two types of magic. We can still do others, but we don't preform well in them. So no matter how hard we try, we just aren't as good at that other type of magic as we are with our main type. But since I don't know anything about your family, I don't know what type of magic is your main. That's why I gave all of those books. If something in there comes really natural to you, then it's probably your main magic type." Levy explained.

"Oh, ok. But it still doesn't hurt to try and absorb all of the ethernano you can, right?" I checked

"Mhmm." Levy nodded.

By then we had already made it back to the guild.

* * *

 **Also, there's something I forgot to add on the top. I'm sorry I flipped out on you guys for not taking the poll. I was kinda depressed and felt I had little self worth since** **I haven't gotten a comment in over half a year and nobody took my poll. But I'm all good now!**

 **(I still would appreciate some feedback tho)**

 **Bye and have a great day! :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I'm trying to get back in the habit of updating regularly. I know my author's notes are usually pretty long, but this time I really don't have much to say except I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

I found my self watching the light from the candles flicker and the shadows dance on the library wall as my eyes threatened to close. I quickly shook my head, rubbed my bleary eyes, and placed my elbows on the table and let my hand support my head as I continued reading. It had only been a few days since my conversation with Levy and I had almost finished half of the books Levy had lent me. After another half hour or so I heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

"I thought you were probably still up. You need to get to bed soon," Jackson said gently.

 _I'm so close to finishing this book, but I'm loosing focus. Guess I'd better turn in for the night._

"Yeah. Don't worry I'll go go to bed in just a minute. I'm going to finish writing this scentence first," I replied, turning my head back to the piece of paper I had been writing some notes on.

Even though it felt like going back to school again, which I did not care much for, I figured that it would be helpful if I wrote down some pros and cons of different types of magic that looked interesting to help me narrow down my choices. So far I already had almost 15 pages. And though it was hard to tell from the manga and anime, there are literally 2,000 differt types of magic, though of course some of them are lost Magic's so few know how to use them.

Later that night as I laid awake in bed I began to think about all that had happened to me in the past year. A year ago I was just a normal teen, but now even though I had magic I not only was I fatherless, but motherless too. However, even though Jackson didn't deserve to get in this mess, I was thankful for him. And though I'm normally not religious, I found myself thanking God for him, thanking him for someone from my world that could help me in this different one.

* * *

The next day I walked into the guild hall to find Natsu, Gray, and a few others brawling while Cana shouted, "Gray! Your clothes," which by now was anything but a surprise. Lucy was looking over the quest board along with happy while Wendy and Charla were chatting over breakfast. A table or two down Wakaba and Macow with were discussing something very intensely with slight blushes on their faces which gave me the general idea of what they were talking about. Others were milling about or eating breakfast, but interestingly enough Mira was nowhere to be found.

 _Huh. I thought she was usually at the bar by now. Wonder where she ran off to. Oh well, guess I'll go eat now._

A little while later after I had gobbled down my delicious breakfast (for some reason the food tasted even better in earthland than on earth which almost seems impossible because the food back on earth was so good too) and finished my glass of water I returned to the library once more. However, during the walk from Fairy Hills to the guild hall, I couldn't help but notice how nice the weather was even though it was a bit chilly. So after grabbing a few books, the Gale-Force Reading Glasses Levy had lent me, my notes, and a writing utensil I headed outside where I settled myself under a tree only a few yards away from the guild.

I flipped to the first page of _Nulification, Dispel, and Defense Magic_ and continued on with my reading. After finishing the book awhile later, I looked up to se Levy headed towards me.

"Hi Marylin!" She greeted me with a smile.

"Hey Levy!" I called back. "Are you up to anything interesting?"

"Actually yes. You know how last week I mentioned going to the library? Well team Shadow Gear is doing a quest that will bring us near the magic library! Do you want to come?"

"Yeah! That sounds like so much fun. What's the quest?"

"Apparently a group of 5 highway robbers have been making a lot of trouble so our job is to tie them up and hand them ove to the magic council."

"Cool. I doubt I'd be any help, but I can cook."

"That sounds good. And also sorry for the late notice, but we'll have to leave early tomorrow morning so pack your bags for a three day trip tonight."

"I'm on it!"

This was going to be so much fun!

* * *

 **So, what do you think? In my previous chapters I noticed that it's been mostly dialogue so I tried to change it up a bit and add more descriptions. Also sorry this is on the short side.**


	13. Chapter 12NOTICE

**WOOHOO! Thank you all so much! For this story I now have *drum roll please* 8 followers, 7 favorites, and 1,497 views! Now, on to the chapter.**

* * *

"Alright! This is the spot," Levy informed us. Early in the morning we had gotten up and gone on the train. After an hour or so we got off and had been hiking for almost three hours straight with all of our luggage. Naturally, we were exhausted. We had finally reached the spot where we were going to camp out. Our plan was to each lunch and then take naps so we would be more awake come nightfall. Spreading out a blanket on the ground, we unloaded the sandwhiches we had brought and munched away.

"Mmm. This is really good Levy!" Droy exclaimed.

"This is amazing Levy!" Jet added.

"Thanks you guys. But don't forget to thank Marilyn too. She helped me make them," Levy giggled at their enthusiasm.

* * *

 **Welp, sadly to say I have been so busy that honestly I haven't had any time to watch anime in over half a year. Instead, in the little free time time I did have, I chose to do other stuff. So, I guess you could day I've fallen out of the fandom and no longer have any inspiration for this story. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. This has just been sitting in my drafts for months so I thought I'd publish it. Anyways, I think I'm going to have to discontinue this. Sorry to those who enjoyed reading this! Have a great day and Happy Easter! :)**


End file.
